


Metal arm

by AyzuLK



Series: Glass Wings [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Human Experimentation, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Edward had several memories that haunted him and would haunt him for the rest of his existence. From time to time, he found himself trapped in them and he wasn't sure what was real or not.
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Edward Cullen & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Edward Cullen
Series: Glass Wings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Metal arm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asas de Vidro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573316) by [AyzuLK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK). 



Edward had several memories that haunted him and would haunt him for the rest of his existence. From time to time, he found himself trapped in them and he wasn't sure what was real or not.

Likewise, there were days when everyone's memories would overwhelm him and he wasn't sure who he was anymore. It was common to have the sensation of the ice around him and don't know if it was James, Steve or him who were having a flashback in the middle of the night. Or find yourself in a cave, being tortured, with a bomb shrapnel threatening to hit his heart

That hallucination, however, he was sure was one of his own.

She was there, looking at him from the corner of the room, her big eyes accusing. He could almost smell the dripping blood, creating a trail as she came over to his bed. Her twisted limbs cracked as she moved and he couldn't look away.

The only thing he could do was wait and remember. 

It had been at some point when they tested his ability to live without blood. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but his throat hurt so regularly that he didn't know what was like not feel pain anymore. At some point, he had started to bite himself, they had to restrict his hands until he stopped the self-mutilation. 

And that's when they brought her in.

A child, not more than 10 years old. He would always remember the smell of her blood, how he could hear the pulse just on the other side of the cell. He remembered other smells too: tears, urine, medicine. Fear.

But her face was the worst: terrified as she spotted him, with his black eyes and insane looks. Growling at her like a rabid animal, like a  _ monster _ . Her thoughts were chaotic, the words resounding in his mind painfully.

They threw her inside and sealed the door. 

She didn't stand a chance.

And yet, it was the colour of her hair that made him pause.

It was red. The heart-shaped face was painfully similar to Esme's too.

And that pause was enough to remember Carlisle.

In the end, his determination was out of sheer stubbornness: He didn't want to give up. He didn't want to do what they wanted. 

That was why he had leaned against the opposite corner, no breathing, his entire body like a stone statue.

The girl was smart enough to stay still, leaning against the door. Minutes passed like hours. The moment she sat on the floor, he almost gave in, but he held on with all his might.

Time seemed to drag on. 

He tried not to watch her but it was impossible. Now that she was calming down, her thoughts were clearer and he could comprehend the words. Her body looked bruised, he could smell the disinfectant and drugs on top of all the other odours. From her mind, he knew she was an experiment too.

He did his best to see her as a person. He watched her thoughts, about the people in the shelter, where they had taken her from months ago. He saw pain, he saw fear. And little by little, the thirst was just a background.

Her body relaxed and she lifted her head and fixed her eyes on his. She was curious. Now that her fear had subsided, that she saw that there was no imminent death, she was astonished at his features. He could see himself through her mind. The white clothes, the red hair in disarray. His jaw was clenched, his eyes almost black under the dark circles on his face.

She found him  _ beautiful. _

He smiled slightly at that, with dark humour. 

She smiled back, her eyes big and curious. Innocent.

He tensed when he felt them approach. The door suddenly opened. He rose quickly, leaning further against the wall.

The weapons they used could really hurt him on a good day, weak as he was he didn't stand a chance. One of them carried the handcuff control on his wrist and he tensed evermore, waiting for the pain.

With all his fear, he saw their thoughts too late.

Everything was too fast.

He tried to jump, but the pain was already running from his arm to his entire body, making him fall in the middle of the room with a strangled cry. From the floor he saw the exact moment when they cut her throat, blood pouring down the white room, staining everything around.

Everything went black in a frenzy.

When he found himself in control again, the lifeless body was in his arms and he was licking his dirty hands like an animal. 

He focused on her face, ignoring the thoughts on the other side of the glass.

And he  _ screamed. _

She was there in his room in the compound. The throat cut, clothes stained with blood, getting closer to his bed. 

He couldn't take his eyes away as she climbed on the white sheets, blood dripping from her destroyed throat.

Her words were buzzing:  _ monster monster monster _ .

"Forgive me."

_ "Monstermonstermonster-" _

"I didn't want to."

_ "Monster." _

Her eyes looked at him wide and white, just inches from his face, her hand, yet with blood, touched his cheeks almost tenderly. 

"FORGIVE ME!"

He didn't realize that he was screaming until the lights were on, and yet, he couldn't take his eyes off the girl.

"Edward!"

He jumped out of her hands, straight across the room. His back hit the wall so hard he could feel it crack.

"Edward! Edward!"

He looked away from her and looked into a pair of blue eyes.

"Edward! Look at me. Just me."

"James?" He asked uncertainly. The other approached slowly, hands in front of his body. There were more people, he could hear their thoughts, but his eyes were on the girl again. She was still in his bed, limbs twisting as she was coming at him again.

"Forgive me, I didn't want to, I didn't want to do that, forgive me-"

"Edward, there is no one there. It was just a dream."

" It wasn't a dream." He managed to speak in a sob without tears, sliding to the floor. "It is never a dream."

The girl was gone, his eyes searched the room for her and found her at the door.

"Edward!"

He screamed when he saw the red hair until he realized it was Natasha there. Not the girl.

She was gone.

"She is gone. I killed her, she is gone."

"Edward-"

When had James come this close?

He could see in his thoughts how messed up he looked: like a cornered animal, dishevelled hair and frantic eyes roving around. 

Edward looked so pathetic, shivering in a corner of the room, eyes too terrified and asking for forgiveness when he would never be forgiven.

He looked as insane as he knew he was.

When James touched his shoulder with the cold metal, he finally collapsed, leaning over him slowly, accepting the embrace offered almost hesitantly.

At that time he hated himself for not being able to cry.

Everything else was a blur. There were too many thoughts, too many voices. He must have been saying it out loud, as they were decreasing until there was only a lullaby in Russian that calmed him down. Natasha.

Natasha was there, sitting at the door. He felt the metal arm around him, he could hear the heart clearly in his ear where his head rested on James' chest.

"I'm here." The voice was less robotic, softer now. 

Edward didn't know if he really spoke or just thought it.

And it didn't matter.

It would never matter for them.

..........


End file.
